He Said, She Said
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: what if shane decides to propose mitchie in front of thousands of fans while a concert is on. *smitchie* oneshot!


He Said, She Said

_"He said you're amazing She said then why ya waiting No more deliberating What you doin' let's get movin Just like that they…"_

Blared Mitchie's magical voice outta the speakers. She was dancing and singing at the same time. How did she do that? I mean concentrating on both the things. Will I was totally in love with her. She was amazin' I didn't mind saying that.

Well, after Mitchie & me sang at the final jam, she got a record deal even though she didn't win. The record label was not the same as ours but its better for us because we didn't want her songs to be remixed and turned into crappy rubbish. Mitchie & me have been inseparable since then. We were best friends! I had die hard feeling for her. Like I-Love-You feelings. After her first album released it hit the charts. High I must. She is now literally our competition in Nate's words. But she would never try and beat us. I know that. She was currently filming some movie in England. I forgot to tell her that she was the opening act for that show. It was all a mess before an hour. But then she showed up all was settled. Fans were happy, Nate and Jason were happy, people on the backstage were happy (1 because she showed up and 2 because they loved her too), Alex was happy(well she's her best friend and plus she's touring with us, as our opening act, and also promoting her new CD Kiss & Tell) and of course I was happy.

"Look Shane, I at last found that bird house website that'll buy me a birdhouse for free"

I heard Nate's voice pipe in

"Jason, don't disturb him! He's watching MITCHIE performing. He's probably day dreaming about proposing and kissing her in front of all those people"

I snapped out of my trance

"What if I do?"

"What?" Nate asked like I was outta my mind

"What if I ask her out in front off all those people?"

Nate snickered

"Dude, you chickened out like 3 times in front of us, Lexi and you think you'll be able to ask her out in front of 20,000 people"

"Yeah, well he does have a point" Alex chimed in

"WOW! I'm 3 vs 1 woopie" I said sarcastically

"Shane, you go onstage with Mitchie in 5 minutes" said one backstage dude

"Why do I have to go?" Shane asked

"Because the fans are demanding This is Me." said the dude and left

"You guys have got demanding fans" she said and left for the makeup room.

"This is the perfect timing Shane!" exclaimed Jason

"Perfect timing for what dude?"

"For proposing Mitchie"

"What?" Shane exclaimed

"Yeah, you get to do a song with her, propose her when your part is coming and make your dream room"

Jason said

"Brilliant plane dude!" Nate exclaimed

* * *

"This is meeeeeeeeeeee" Mitchie sang and it was time for Shane's chorus to start. He was looking hotter than usual.

"Wish me luck dude" he told Nate

"Good luck Shane! Yeah good luck" Jason piped into.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you"

Mitchie turned to me smiled when I was walking forward on the main stage

"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you "

She was gonna sing the next lyrics when Nate cleared his throat on an open mike so I 'start proposing' her.

_Asshole. I'm gonna make him propose Alex in a dirtier way than this, once Mitchie's mine._ Shane thought

I cleared my throat and starting speaking into the mike.

"Everybody I've got something to tell you guys. And Mitchie Torres too. Everybody please calm down and listen to me quietly please" Mitchie was more than confused about what was happening.

I bent down on a knee took Mitchie's hand in mine kiss it and the words finally came out of my mouth.

"Mitchie Torres I've loved you from the day I met you at camp rock. The day you had flour on your face and I remember you taught me manners too. I don't want to go to the memory lane because I'm sure if I go all these people here will get hooked to it" he continued

"I just wanna finish it in 3 words"

"Mitchie Torres, Be my girlfriend?"

Till this time Mitchie's face had mixed emotions. She was happy, embarrassed and extremely overjoyed.

"Did you have to do it in front of 22,000 thousand people?" she asked

"What?" I asked dumbfounded as I was expecting a no.

"Wasn't a bed, a TV and window enough for an audience?" till now her eyes were a bit moist.

She brought the mike up to her silky lips and said those words which I'd been waited for the moment I met her.

"Shane Grey, I'd love to be your girlfriend"

I got up and stood on my legs. Till now obviously the crowd was whooping. I mean obviously they will, according to them we were already dating it was like a confirmation to them. I caught her by her waist and pulled closer to me. She leaned in to kiss me and so did I. We kissed for the longest time ever. All this all I could here was whooping behind me.

We pulled out and she muttered which I happen to hear, "GOD! This is so embarrassing!"

"At least not too me" I said. Not to long we were literally like LITERALLY making out on the stage. In front of 22,000 thousand people I might add.

* * *

"Woah! Shane actually did it! He actually proposed her in front of so many people!" Nate said staring wide eyed at the stage. Seeing Mitchie & Shane making out.

"Told ya so, do not challenge Shane, he can be a hell of a truth-dare player though!" Alex thought

Nate narrowed his eyes. Alex just burst out laughter

"Guys, what happened? And WOAH…. Why are Mitchie and Shane kissing each other that too on the stage"

Nate and Alex rolled their eyes.

* * *

FINALLY SMITCHIE IS TOGETHER!

It is seen that Shane proposed Mitchie on the stage in front of thousands of people. All were surprised by his sudden decision. An insider says, "Shane had no intentions on proposing Mitchie on the stage that too, all are really happy that they are finally together" pop sensation and the Wizards of Waverly Place actor, and Mitchie's best friend, Alex Russo comments, "Mitchie and Shane were becoming obvious minute by minute, nobody thought Shane would do such thing" she continued, "but all in all Shane is happy Mitch is happy and that was needed". After Mitchie approving his proposal a fan who had been to that concert said, "They were literally making out on the stage, both Shane and Mitchie looked very happy. Shane was beyond happy, and Mitchie had to literally stop him from kissing more" the fan giggled. Well, we wish best of luck to the newly dating couple. Sorry Shane Grey fans but he's officially off the market!

* * *

**Dun... Reviewww!!**

**was getting bugged... wrote this one!**

**aashma! :)**


End file.
